FID (Fanfiction Investigation Department)
by Lovelyn.S
Summary: An OS stry...confused with the title... peep in to knw mre... completely an OC stry...including ppl I knw on ff... Nd Happy Birthday Dii...
_**Hello everyone… I knw after a vry long tym…..Bt fr a rsn… Confused wid the title…. read in to knw mre….. First of all… Happy BIRTHDAY Mahi Dii… Stay Blessed Always :* :***_

FID Beaurau : 14th March (Noon:- 12:00pm)

A well furnished nd an Stainless Place all were working with contemplation…. Except fr an Downhearted Girl who ws felling isolated even at an rabble (crowdy) place…

Wid an quite angry mode verbaling something nd making it difficult fr other to hear…

Girl :- How mean…. Inn logon ko mera bday tk yaad nai raha.. maine atleast inn sbse ye accept nai kiya tha… urghh! Aur upaar she saara ka sarra kaam..( opps!) saara nai pr meri capacity se zyada kaam krne ke liye de diya…. I just hate them…

She was visualizing the scene tht had taken place a few hours ago….

2 hours Ago…. (10:00 am)

Darkness prevailed inside the Beaureau… everyone was anxiously waiting fr the prsn they desired to come… bt after a longgg wait finally the prsn stepped in nd all other members instantly bellowed _**"HaPpY BiRtHdAy MaHi "  
**_ She observd the baureau carefully nd found tht….  
Beureau ws Decorted beautifully wid ballonss ribbions a cake with a sweet little knife on it ws placed on the center table…. Witten _**"Mahi"**_ on it  
She gave a blank expression to everyone nd ws'nt geetin about wht all is goin on…  
 _ **"Roohi"**_ swayed her nd instantly Mahi said..

Mahi :- Kya mai koi sapna dekh rhi hun…. The smile on her face hd faded away…..

 _ **"Isha"**_ :- dekha maine kaha tha ki didu ko humara ye _**"birthday surprise "**_ kaffi aacha lagega… nd smiled proudly

 _ **"Shabna"**_ :- Exactly… shabna hugged Mahi nd wished her birthday….

As Mahi wanted to interrupt bt ws nt able to as everyone pushed her towards the cake nd made her cut the cake…. She ws already irritated wen _**"Kavin"**_ applied cake on her face whch made her mre irritated… (well she ws irritated nt becoz of all this spcl treatment bt her On-duty her staff nd off-duty her family had wished her birthday a day before) She left the place saying she wnted to frshn up…. Nd all others smiled evilly…

Yesterday 13 March 2016…(Beaureau{Evening 6:30pm}) wen Mahi ws nt around….

Roohi :- Parson Mahi ka bday hai we need to plan smething guys…

Vinnet :- Hn Roohi bt kya karein…..  
All were thinking over this nd Meanwhile Sachin enterd the crowd nd asked…..

Sachin :- kya ho raha hai yhn….cn I join in ?

Areej :- Hn hn bs bewakoofon ki hi kami thi yhn… aao aao tumhare bina to vo puri ho hi nai sakti….

Sachin :- vo to theek hai bt plzz appne app ko iss category mai dalna mt bhulna….

Areej :- wht… tumne mujhe bewakoof kaha…

Sachin :- hn kaha…

Areej :- uhh…..

Roohi :- guyzz plzz stop it… hum yhn koi important chiz discuss krr rhe hai…. Aru plzzz

Areej :- fyn app keh rhe ho isiliye chod diya varna…. (nd glared him )

Kavin :- vaise I ws thinking kyun naa hum Mahi ko raat ko 12 bjy wish krein…

Ishita :- nai nai plzz ye bahut _**"Old-fashioned "**_ ho chukka hai….

Kavin :- aacha to tumhare paas agar koi bttr idea hai to do….

Ishita :- hmm… soo kyun naa hum Didu _ko_ _ **"A day before her birthday"**_ surprise de to…..

Kavin :- bakwasss…..

Vinnet :- kavin use apni baat ko kehne do…. Hn bolo ishu…

Ishu :- yeahh to mai ye keh rhi thi ki agar hum unh eek din phly wish krenge to unhy lagega ki hum unka bday bhul gye hai… aur nxt day hum unhe theek….. Sooo hwz it.. ?

Roohi :- sounds grt…

Ishu:- I knw ;) ;)

Shabna:- cool to letz strt planning…

 _ **"At present**_

Mahi returned back nd found everyone busy with their work she once again tried to explain them bt stopped thinking… _"Bhad mei jaye,agar inhe hi mera bday yaad nai hai to mai bhi yaad nai dilaungi…"_

Just then Roohi asked her to complete the file whch made her more annoyed towards her team members…

 _ **"At Present"  
**_  
Mahi :- Thank god ye stupid file to complete ho gayi…

Isha :- Didu suno naa I mean mam… I mean

Mahi :- (while cutting her words) kuch bhi bol le hardly matters cuz ACP sir to vaise hi nai hai….

Isha :- hn to dii mere sath plzzz chalo naa vo mujhe ek informer se milne jaana hai…..

Mahi :- hn thik hai chal… vaise bhi yha bor hi hoga…..

Meanwhile Isha met her informer nd they strted walking…. Or rather say chit chatting…..

Isha :- vaise dida ye batao who is ur fav actor….

Mahi :- obvio _**Varun Dhawan**_

Isha :- nd Director..

Mahi :- umm… _**Rohit Shetty**_

Isha :- y so….

Mahi :- becoz vo humesha Varun ko apni movies mei cast krta hai….

Isha :- u mean to say Ajay Devgan

Mahi :- obviously nt… nd moved forward towards her car….

Isha recived a call frm Kavin… *(On Call)

Kavin :- sab thik to hai naa….

Isha :- hn lagta to yehi hai….

Kavin :- mtlb….  
Isha :- ye batao Rohit Shetty kaun hai

Kavin :- itna bhi nai pata…. Obvio an Actor….

Isha :- what…. Bt vo.. frgt it yhn sab thik hai…. Nd cut the call

Isha shook her Head in disbelief…. Nd headed towards the car… After a while they reached bureau

Here at _**Sweet Chariot**_

Areej :- Excusme me… cn we have a look at these cakes ?

Shopkeeper :- yeahh sure mam…..

Areej :-Thank u….

Sachin :- vaise agar tum usse hindi mei baat krti naa to bhi usne samaj hi jaana tha….. pr tum.. bt stopped wid a tough glare frm Areej…

Areej :- whateva.. look ye cake kaisa hai… Butterscotch hai m sure unhy aacha lagega…

Sachin :- grt…. Kuch khaien…

Areej:- hn… lets hv Sizzling Brownie….

As they were having brownie…. Sachin Glanced her….

 _ **Tere liye duniya chhod di hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

Areej :- kya hua khn kho gaye…..

Sachin :- Tum mei…. (nd recived a shoced expression from Aru )mera mtlb hai ki tumhari khilayi hui Brownie mei…..

Areej :- ohhh….Dekha meri choice ko…

Sachin :- Tum bhi naa badi kamal ki ho… mera mtlb tha ki koi appni tareef kare yaa na naa karein humein apni tareef khud hi krni chaiye… I like it

Areej :- shut up…

Here at another side…..

Club Manager :- Sure Mam….

Roohi :- Thank god atleast club book ho gaya….

Vinnet :- Exactly….

Roohi :- Vaise mere bday ke liye tumne kya plan kiya hai…..

Vinnet :- agar mai kahun ki kuch nai to kyat um mujhe chod dogi

Roohi :- obviously nt….

Vinnet :- hn to _kuch bhi nahi_ ….. nd moved forward leaving a blank expression on her face…..

14 th March 2016 (12:00 AM)

Mahi slept with a thought tht everyone forgot her birthday…

15 th March morning (8:30am) Mahi's place….

She woke up with tht Alarm…. Which is at times sooo annoying… ;)… chckd her phn…full of msgs…. Nd a txt frm Roohi stating her to cme early…

She got ready nd went Bureau….. bt found no one there… so called Roohi….

Roohi (on call) :- Hn bolo…. Nai mt bolo ye batao ho khn tum… tumhe kl msg nai mila mera ajj jldi report krna tha…. Khair hum log nikal chuke hai ab tum vhin raho..

Mahi :- bt dida….. nt fair mai yhn akele kya karungi….

Roohi :- kuch bhi krlo documents updt krlo… chl byeee hv lotsss of kaam…..

This made her mre annoyed nd sad….

Same Day Evening (7:30pm) *(On call)

Shabna :- Chams where r u…..

Mahi :- mai….. Zoo mei…

Shabna :- wht… zoo mei kya kr rhi ho yhn hum sab kaam mei hai aur tum maze kr rhi ho… tumhe to bureau hona chaiye tha naa….

Mahi :- agar pata hai to puch kyun rhi ho…

Shabna :- aacha baba ab gussa mt ho aur " _ **Palazo"**_ Aja

Mahi :- Club… bt kyun….

Shabna :- arey vo Vinnet ka plan tha ki case khtm hote hi hum Dinner pr jayenge….

Mahi :- ohhkkk…. M on my way…..

Shabna :- she is on her way…..

Isha :- grt… ready everyone…..

Everyone :- yup….

After a while Mahi reached the Club nd found no one at entrance…. Bt entered in…. nd an attendant handed her a Rose… nd asked her to enter in… nd informed her tht her members r waiting for her…..

She reached inside nd lights were switched on with everyone looking extremely beautiful….. All of them welcomed her with _**""HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAHI""**_ She was overwhelmed looking at everyone…. There was an satisfactory smile on her face…..

Mahi :- Thank u everyone… this is just….. I hv shortfall of words

Isha :- Come in…..  
 _ **  
The club was arranged beautifully with all her pictures all around…. Sweet Birthday songs giving an background music.. nd an table arranged full of cakes….. that is 17 cupcakes nd one huge Butterscotch cake indicating her 18trh birthday….. ribbions nd ballons encircling the floor…**_

Then within a minute or two cake was being cut by her _**"On her Birthday"**_ she fed everyone nd vica versa….. everything ws vry smooth…. Nd the party started… as usual Loud Music nd everyone Dancing on the beats…. Here at counter…

Areej :- kya hai sachin tum mujhe yhn kyun le aaye ?

Sachin :- kya hum baat kr sakte hai

Areej :- huh….Bolo…..

Sachin :- M vo mujhe bs yahi jaana na tha ki kya tum thik ho

Areej :- nai mai thik nai hun pr tumhe isse kya farak padta hai tum to mujhe aise dekh kr maza aa raha hoga naa….

Sachin :- Sach pooch raha hun… m serious….

Areej :- Sachin ye kuch zyada hi bakwass question tha… mai bilkul thik hun mujhe kya hoga.…

Sachin :-actually pata nai mujhe kya ho raha hai… mai pagal ho raha hun…

Areej :- mtlb…..

Sachin :- mtlb mi pagal hun tumhare barein mei….

Areej :- kya…. Ab ye kya naya natak hai…..

Sachin :- sach to ye hai ki mai tumhe tabse pasand krta hun jabse maine tumhe dekha hai…. Areej gave an shocked expression to this… He further continued saying… Lekin mai ye tumhe kbhi bata nai paya… isiliye to mai tumhe tang krte rehta tha takki kisi na kisi tarah tum mere bare mei socho….

Areej:- kitne bade Dhakan ho tum tumne mujhe phele kyun nai bataya….

Sachin :- kuch batein naa batani nai padti…pr tum jaisi Duffer ko ye kaise pata hoga ….

Areej :- hawww! Tumne mujhe duffer bulaya …

Sachin :- hn to… tumne bhi to mujhe Dhakan bulaya…

Areej :- hn lekin maine pyar se bulaya…ab jb tum mere _**"Khass Dost"**_ bn hi chuke ho to ye sab to suuna hi padega naa….

Sachin :- kya kaha tumne khaas dost….. tum mujhe dhakan bolne ke bajah ye baat nai bata sakti thi

Areej :- Dekho kuch batein baatani nai padti pr tum jaise duffer ko ye kaise pata hoga… with this they both shared a laugh…

After a while Mahi recived gifts from everyone… birthday msgs., etc etc….

While party was goin on Isha and Kavin even confessed their love….. nd RuVi were already in an relationship….. (srry guys bt m really bad at it)

While Mahi was partying hard she recived a Call…. Tht ws frm " _ **Diksha"**_ …

Diksha :- A very very very happy bday to u di... may god bless u with every happiness in your life... party had...stay blessed! Aur meri party?

Mahi :- Teri party... bureau aja mil jayegii... thank you dikshu love uh loads

Diksha :- luv uh too dii…..

Mahi :- aacha chal ttyl… vo ek call aarahai hai soo byeee take care…..

Nxt Call ws frm " _ **Aiman**_ "…

Aiman :-Happppyyyy Birthadyyyyy doll…

Mahi :- thank u yr luv u…..

nd in this way this " _ **18 th birthday paased with joy, laughter nd ofc beautiful relations….."  
**_

So here I End up….

 _ **Dii I vry well knw I hvnt included many ppl… rsn being I really dnt knw them…  
Dii wish u the Most Happiest Birthday….. Have fun…. I sooo wish mai ye sab kr paati… bt yeahh A day will cme wen I will do all this fr uh….. Hope tht day arrives Asap….. Tab tak lets imagine stuff ;) ;)  
Aur Love u…..Take Care alwaysssss ! Hope u hv a blast on ur Day**_…. _**Enjoyyyyyy….. cant gv u anything else then this….  
**_


End file.
